


Loki x Reader Oneshots

by thesilverdoe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (not by loki), Angst, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilverdoe/pseuds/thesilverdoe
Summary: Like the title says. These are one-shots either thought up by me or requested by people on Tumblr that are Loki/Reader themed. There will be smut.





	1. Going Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Saturday morning and you're bored, so you decide to put some of Loki's clothes on. He ends up liking it - a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short, fluffy thing.

Your stomach growled, waking you up from your nice Saturday sleep-in. You looked over at Loki’s side of the bed, which was surprisingly devoid of Loki because he loves sleeping in just as much as you do. Stretching and groaning and yawning, you got out of bed. Once your side of the bed was finished being made, you stepped into the kitchen. 

No Loki there either.

While in the middle of making breakfast for yourself, you realized that the apartment was making your arms cold. You were about to go back to your room when you noticed Loki had left a sweater of his hanging on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. It was a plain dark green sweatshirt. _The man loves his green_ , you thought. You slipped it on and returned to your half-made breakfast, having to roll the sleeves up because the ends went over your entire hand and fingertips and then some. 

You decided while getting dressed that you would keep Loki’s sweatshirt on because it was more comfortable and warmer than most of your own coats. Looking in the mirror, you stared at your reflection, striking dumb poses into it that people only ever do when they’re alone in front of one. Then a lightbulb went off in your head and you went into the closet, going through Loki’s things until you found his gold helmet.

Back in front of the mirror, you held the helmet by its base and lowered it onto the crown of your head. You had to hold it up with one hand to stop it from falling, but as you held it there you smiled, nodding to yourself. No wonder Loki liked wearing this thing; it made you feel badass. If you had a wig styled exactly as Loki’s, then it would be perfect.

But since the helmet was too big, it did not stay on very long when you left your room and walked through the apartment; it was annoying having to keep one hand raised to make sure it didn’t fall. You set it down on the couch in front of the TV, then seated yourself and turned the TV on, flipping through channels until you found one of your favorite shows playing.

An hour later, a key clicked in the lock and the front door to your apartment opened. Loki entered with a bag of groceries in one hand.

“I was starting to wonder if you died or something,” you joked as Loki took the items out of the grocery bag and put them away. He flashed a carton of milk at you. 

“Thanks, I just finished the last of that this morning.”

“I meant to text you, but something came up regarding that mission Thor and I went on a month ago. Then I went to go shopping, as you can see.” Loki furrowed his eyebrows and pointed at his helmet. “What is my helmet doing on the couch?”

“Oh, yeah. I kinda wanted to see what it was like to wear it. It was very cool, very empowering.” You raised your hands up, Loki’s sweatshirt sleeves dangling over your hands. “Also way too big, like your sweatshirts.”

“I see,” Loki said, hardly containing a chuckle. He made a slight wave of his hand. “Put the helmet on now.”

“Um, okay. Oh wait, it feels different.” You picked the helmet up and gingerly placed it atop your head. “It’s a perfect fit now!”

Another wave of his hand and his sweatshirt shrunk, now also a perfect fit. You took your phone out of your pocket and opened the camera to front-facing. You snapped a picture. “Oh my God this is so cool.”

Loki’s eyes roamed over you. You took a couple more pictures on your phone. You looked up, and a smirk appeared on his face. 

“You know what makes a girl who is wearing my stuff?”

“What?”

He sneaked a hand around your waist and pulled you close to him. “Mine.”

You weren’t sure if you were supposed to giggle at the joke or be excited at his sudden sexy possessiveness. You settled on both.

“Are you seriously getting turned on by seeing me in your clothes?”

There was a pause before Loki answered. “Yes.”

“Good. Cause I think I am, too.” You removed the helmet and handed it back to him. “But you look way sexier with it on.”

Loki took it, reverted it back to its original size, and placed the golden horns on his own head. “Oh yeah, definitely,” you said, almost drooling over him.

“Perhaps, but you should have put my green sweater on sooner...” He roved his eyes over you in the sweater, and then your lips. “Because I love green.”


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a dangerous encounter, Loki gets possessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some good ol' smut.

“Get the hell away from her!” Loki screamed with a kind of feral rage you had never known him to have. His daggers appeared out of thin air into his fists. He was about to unleash all of his fury on the aliens that had come out of nowhere and grabbed you. After days of searching for these intruders of Vanaheim, they finally revealed themselves in the form of an ambush while you, Loki, Thor, and a few Vanaheim warriors went out to track them. Thor and the Vanir went their own way, and you with Loki to cover more ground.

“Don’t worry,” the leader snarled. “We won’t hurt her… too much. We’ll give her back to you when we’re done with her.” He and some of his men guffawed, including the one who had trapped you in his arms.

The leader of the gang walked toward you and touched your face with his grotesque blue-grey hand. You struggled against the hold you were in and managed to kick the asshole who was touching you without your consent. The leader growled and sliced his claws into the back of your hand. You let out a cry of pain. You looked down at the back of your hand; the swipe was deep enough to draw some blood.

“I take back my promise of not hurting her.”

“Those are the last words you are ever going to utter,” Loki said through gritted teeth. And with that he charged at the aliens, slicing through them like they were nothing more than paper. One by one, they fell to the ground; most not even being able to make a single move against Loki because he moved so fast.

Just as Loki had reached the leader of the pack, you had found a way to wriggle out of the grasp of the man holding you, and you were able to strike him down.

Loki held a dagger up to the throat of the man who had threatened your safety. He went to open his mouth, his eyes pleading, probably about to ask mercy. But Loki did not grant even that, for one clean slice through the neck and he was dead. The alien’s body slumped to the floor.

“Are you hurt?” Loki asked, holding the hand up that had been cut. The bleeding slowed considerably but left behind a sizable cut.

“Loki! Y/N!” Thor shouted, sprinting toward the two of you through the trees with the Vanir men. “We heard the commotion, but it seems you took care of it already.”

“Yes, I did,” Loki said. “And she’s coming with me back to Asgard as soon as the healers here on Vanaheim confirm that this is a scratch and not something more serious.”

As Loki led you away from the battle scene, Thor looked at the dead men. The only one alive was unconscious; the man you had escaped the grasp of and fought. 

“Loki, you were supposed to subdue them so we could take them in for questioning; only kill them if you absolutely needed to. You left only one man alive.”

“And he should be grateful I did not kill him along with the rest. They touched my girlfriend.”

-

Back on Asgard, Loki brought you to his chambers and unwrapped the bandages that the Vanir healers had administered to your hand.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore,” you said as Loki tossed the bandages in a waste basket. The bleeding had stopped long before you reached Asgard, and now it had healed into two long scratches on the back of your hand. He returned to the edge of his bed where you had been seated. The attack had happened two hours ago and Loki was still fuming. “All that matters is that I’m safe now.”

“Yes, but the point is that you _weren’t_ safe, Y/N.” He held up your hand again, inspecting the gash. “I should have killed the bastard before one word could be spoken from his disgusting mouth.”

“Loki, please…”

“I feel sick just imagining what they might have done to you if I had not been able to fight them off.”

Before he opened his mouth to rant again, you leaned in to kiss him, touching his cheek with your good hand.

“Seriously, I’m fine,” you whispered.

He kissed you back, albeit pensively. It was hard to break him out of his trance when he got into moods like these, so you let him brood. After some minutes of silence, Loki pressed his lips to the scratch on your hand.

“Truly, it does not hurt?”

You smiled and shook your head. “Like I said, I’m fine now.”

He kissed your injured hand again, as if doing so would heal the wound. Then he lifted his head to kiss your lips, cradling your head with his hand. You closed your eyes, knowing you could relax now that Loki was finally allowing himself to calm down. The kiss was quiet but charged with worry and relief and care.

Loki moved his lips to your jaw, opening his mouth slightly to allow his tongue to touch the skin there. Slowly, he trailed his way downward to your neck and you could not help but sigh as he nipped and kissed the most vulnerable area of your body.

“What are you doing, Loki?” you asked, though in no way was this you protesting his actions.

“Ensuring what is mine and demonstrating to you what you mean to me.” The breath from his voice tickled your neck.

“Loki, you sound like you think I was going to _let_ those guys assault me.” You rubbed his arm. “I’m yours.” You tilted his head up to kiss his lips again to prove it.

Loki growled and devoured your mouth with his. He placed both of his hands on either side of your neck and deepened the kiss. Once in a while he would break it off to bite your lip softly and tug it between his teeth. As he did so, the palms of your hands rested on his chest, underneath the thin under armor shirt were the muscles of a trained warrior and prince. You were never worried for a second that he could not protect you.

Loki moved one of his hands and began to unbutton the front of your shirt with those slender fingers of his. When your shirt was undone you shrugged it off and he went to unclasp your bra, which soon joined your shirt on the floor next to his bed. His fingers traced random, meaningless patterns on your stomach and sides.

“I won’t let any man touch you ever again,” he spoke, his lips hovering in front of yours before kissing you again. “Never.”

Tingles ran down your spine upon his words. You wrapped your hands behind his neck, pulling him into you, kisses growing frantic and breathy. Loki began to touch your breasts, rolling them in his hands and pinching your nipples between his thumb and forefinger, making you gasp. 

Loki lowered you to the bed so that now your back rested against the green and white comforter. Quickly, Loki removed his shirt, exposing his lean, bare chest to you. And now his fingers were hooked under the waistband of your pants, gliding them down your legs.

When he had gotten your underwear off, it joined the rest of your clothes; discarded, forgotten. Loki pressed two fingers to your clit, slicking them with your very prominent arousal

“No other man gets to touch you like I do.”

As his circling fingers brought you higher and higher, you grasped at the front of his pants, unbuckling them as fast as you possibly could. Loki removed himself from you to remove his pants. You moaned impatiently for those few seconds you lacked his touch. Then his underwear was gone too and his cock was freed; thick, and strained, and frustrating you that it was not inside you yet.

You lifted your hips beggingly. Loki grasped at them and sheathed himself inside of you. You let out a choked sound of relief, tangling your fingers through his long, black hair as he thrusted in and out of you.

“No man gets to fuck you like I do,” he growled.

“Loki,” you moaned. “Baby.” Your hips undulated with his; your hands moved from the softness of his hair to his back, dragging your fingernails down. His grip on your hips was rough but you didn’t care. The possessiveness frightened you, but in a good way. He was strong, and dominating, and fearsome. Every growl of his, every touch and kiss was his affirmation to you of his love and that yes, you were undeniably his. You loved being his.

He pumped into you faster, your moans and sighs spurring him on.

“Who gets to touch you?”

“You.”

“Who pleasures you, makes love to you, fucks you?”

“You.” Another thrust and you gasped. “Only you.” You felt your wetness drip onto the bed beneath you. You began to arch your back. Your fingernails in Loki’s back dug deeper and deeper.

“You are mine, Y/N.”

“I’m yours.”

“Say it again,” he said with a hard thrust.

“I’m yours!” you cried out, it nearly being a scream. “Always yours.”

His deep, commanding tone made you wetter and wetter, and your pleading, sighing, and clawing caused his thrusts to become more irregular. Loki switched between muttering ‘fuck’ and your name as his climax grew nearer.

You wrapped your legs around his waist to allow him to pound into you even faster. Loki rasped out one last “mine” as he came in you; his hot cock filling you up, making you his. His claim of you, both verbally and physically, brought you to your climax as well. Your entire body shuddered violently as you rode out your orgasm, calling out the name of the man that you belonged to.

When you came down from your highs, panting, sated, and safe within his arms, Loki brought his lips to your ear. “And I am yours.”


End file.
